This invention relates to a dental handpiece comprising essentially a rear portion or handle and a front portion or head, means for detachably coupling these two portions with each other, which consist of a bayonet system formed on either of the portions, an internal support mounted in the head and handle and adapted to receive the tool driving shaft, and means for fastening said internal support to the head and handle portions.